1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overhead track support systems for displaying media and the like, from ceilings in commercial establishments in a more efficient manner than that of the prior art, and is a continuation in part application of Rose-36, entitled “Scissor-action support arrangement”, filed Nov. 3, 2009, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,239, to Pitcher et al, also incorporated herein by reference, shows an overhead adjustable track support arrangement which is attached to an overhead support in a ceiling or the like. There are times however when an elongated support track or rail cannot be mounted directly to a ceiling. There are other times, when it is desirable to utilize a very long track as an overhead support in a commercial establishment, or to utilize a track in a window display, wherein the elongated track may not be attachable to an overhead or ceiling because of some form of track lighting or other possible interference therewith.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a track which may be set up in elongated manner yet be easily shipped, supported and erected.